


Shift in Dimensions

by Hibiki_no_Ouja



Category: Super Sentai Series, メタルヒーローシリーズ | Metal Hero Series
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiki_no_Ouja/pseuds/Hibiki_no_Ouja
Summary: After Tojitendo captures the many parallel worlds of Super Sentai into Tojiru Gears, the fate of the Kuroninja Multiverse is left unknown. Kuroninja is found and tasked with searching for something that can prevent Earth 1 and the other world in the Multiverse from ending up in the hands of Tojitendo.
Kudos: 1





	1. Get in Gear

Standing in a large, platinum throne made of gears, was a masked figure in grey armor. A silver gear covered his right eye, and he held a staff with some gears on it. He also wore a silver cloak over the armor. This was Horologius, the ruler of the Clockwork Dimension and the leader of the Interdimensional Guardians.

The Interdimensional Guardians were in charge of keeping the balance in the Kuroninja Multiverse. There were seven of them, and they guarded seven of the Outer Realms in the Kuroninja Multiverse, which represented the different alignments. The only Outer Realm with no Interdimensional Guardian was Kaos, the Outer Realm of Chaos. Nodroz, Jerek, and Agemo represented the good alignments, while The Collectorer, Orcus, and Xxarxaxxiox represented the evil alignments. As for Horologius, he represented the lawful neutral alignment.

Horologius had sensed a dangerous threat in the Kuroninja Multiverse, so he asked the other Interdimensional Guardians to find someone in the Multiverse and bring them to the Clockwork Dimension. Horologius had chosen Kuronindragon, the lawful neutral Kuroninja of Earth 69. The evil Interdimensional Guardians then arrived with their champions. The Collectorer had chosen Dark Kuroninja of Earth 712, Orcus had chosen Shadon, who was his new favourite instead of Anti-Kuroninja, and Xxarxaxxiox had chosen Yajin Niroku. Finally, the good Interdimensional Guardians had made their choice. Nodroz had chosen Space Sheriff Gavan, and Jerek chose Kuroninja Gold, but it was Agemo's pick that got chosen by Horologius to join Kuronindragon in the Clockwork Dimension: the Kuroninja of Earth 1, also known simply as "Kuroninja."

Kuroninja didn't really enjoy going to the Clockwork Dimension. The Clockwork Dimension was an almost infinite machine of colorless cogs working together. He found himself in a room of the Infinity Hotel, which was where lawful neutral people in the Kuroninja Multiverse went in the afterlife. The Infinity Hotel never had a single empty room, but at the same time, there was a room for every person. After leaving his room, Kuroninja was brought to Horologius' throne room by two Clockwork Samurai, the elite warriors of the Clockwork Dimension.

Kuroninja found himself standing before Horologius. Next to him was the Kuroninja of Earth 69, Kuronindragon.

"What are you doing here, Kuronindragon?" Kuroninja asked.

"Horologius over here will explain everything," Kuronindragon said.

Both Kuroninja and Kuronindragon turned to Horologius.

"Welcome to the Clockwork Dimension," Horologius said. "I am Horologius, keeper of the Order Stone, ruler of this dimension, and leader of the Interdimensional Guardians. You two have been chosen for a very good reason: the Kuroninja Multiverse is in danger."

"What!?" Kuroninja said. "But I was about to go on a date with Lupin Yellow!"

"Here's the problem," Horologius said. "Many worlds, such as Earth 1 and Earth 9, have been falling into the hands of a very powerful force known as the Kikaitopia Dynasty Tojitendo. These worlds have been captured and contained in these things called Tojiru Gears."

"How do you know all this?" Kuroninja asked.

"I'm the guardian of order in the Kuroninja Multiverse," Horologius said. "Of course I know everything."

"If you know everything," Kuroninja said, "will you tell us how to stop them?"

"No," Horologius said.

"Why not?"

"If I tell you, it will bring even more imbalance to the Multiverse."

"Sorry for my Earth 1 counterpart," Kuronindragon said. "Is there any way we can stop this from happening?"

"Of course," Horologius said. "I have created these to help you find a way to bring balance back to the Multiverse. Clockwork Clone Inja will give them to you."

A mechanical, metallic Kuroninja lookalike walked into the room with some medallions shaped like gears to give to everyone.

"I call these 'Kuroninja Gears,'" Horologius said. "They will let you channel the energy of other Kuroninjas."

Kuroninja and Kuronindragon took the Kuroninja Gears from Clockwork Clone Inja.

* * *

While walking through a clean, metallic hallway, Kuroninja and Kuronindragon were looking at the Kuroninja Gears they got. The hallway was decorated with gear-like pillars, and the room was moderately lit. The light came from an unknown source. Kuroninja's gears were numbered _417, 25,_ and _873._ Kuronindragon's gears were numbered _15, 96,_ and _-1._

"Hey, check it out," Kuronindragon said. "I got Anti-Kuroninja." He showed Kuroninja the -1 gear.

"Oh yeah?" Kuroninja said. "I got Sora no Kuroninja's gear." He showed Kuronindragon the gear numbered 417.

The gears marked with 25 and 873 represented Kuroninja Gold and Nuclear Kuroninja respectively, and the ones that Kuronindragon had, marked with 15 and 96, represented Kuroninja Ichigo (who believed that he was number one), and Kuronindracon, who was the complete opposite of Kuronindragon. While Kuronindragon was fair and wanted to protect the balance of the Multiverse, Kuronindracon was an agent of chaos who behaved randomly.

"Forget about the gears for now," Kuronindragon said to Kuroninja. "How are we supposed to use these gears to stop Tojitendo from destroying the Kuroninja Multiverse?"

"Well," Kuroninja said, "there's six of them, but I don't know how that will help."

Suddenly, a Clockwork Samurai was pushed back. The forces of Tojitendo had arrived on Clockwork. Several Kudakks marched into the area, being led by a Kudaiter.

"Let's take on all of these guys!" Kuroninja said.

"Maybe we should use the gears?" Kuronindragon said. He then activated the gear marked with _-1._ A holographic image of Anti-Kuroninja appeared in front of Kuronindragon before disappearing. Kuronindragon now had two swords. One of them was the bright green-bladed sword with a jet black handle that he always used, while the other was Anti-Kuroninja's emerald green-bladed sword, which was infused with Void Energy.

"I should try it too," Kuroninja said. He activated the 873 gear, which made a holographic image of Nuclear Kuroninja appear. Nuclear Kuroninja had heavy, black armor with yellow-green accents. When the image disappeared, several sakura petals began to fall from the sky and circle around Kuroninja.

Kuroninja and Kuronindragon, using their new powers, charged at the Kudakks and took most of them down. Kuronindragon used his two swords to take down the Kudakks easily, while Kuroninja was shielded by the sakura petals surrounding him. He then pointed his hand at the Kudakks, sending the sakura petals flying at them. The petals cut through the Kudakks, taking them down, until all that was left was the Kudaiter.

The two Kuroninjas of Earth 1 and Earth 69 charged at the Kudaiter and surrounded him, but then he put his hands up.

"Wait!" the Kudaiter said. "I give up!"

"Why should we let you go?" Kuroninja said.

"Because..." the Kudaiter said, "I can give you some information!"

"Is it about the Kuroninja Multiverse?" Kuronindragon asked.

"Yes," the Kudaiter said. "We were sent to take over the worlds belonging to the Kuroninja Multiverse, but some of them were very hard to convert into Tojiru Gears! That was when someone created a machine that would make this whole conquering universes thing a little faster."

"Tell us more about this machine," Kuroninja said.

"Alright, I'll tell you!" the Kudaiter said. "To deactivate the machine, you need to replace the six gears powering it with those Kuroninja Gears you just used. But the person who made the machine made a very powerful security system. The six power gears are guarded by six gates. Those six gates can only be opened by an evil person."

"And where is this machine?" Kuroninja said.

"It's in another Outer Realm," the Kudaiter said. "I think the person who made the machine called it "the Wasteworlds" or something?"

"Shoot," Kuronindragon said. "It's in the Wasteworld, the realm of Chaotic Evil. Alright, you're free to go." He released the Kudaiter and went to Kuroninja.

"Come on," Kuronindragon said. "We've got to form a battle plan."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Wasteworld, two Kuroninjas were watching their machine in action. It was creating some kind of dark red lightning that shot up into the sky, creating a hole in the fog of the Wasteworld. The Wasteworld was a dangerous dimension with yellow skies and infinite layers. Ruling over this dimension was Xxarxaxxiox, who brought cube-shaped sentries with him. These sentries only appeared to keep visitors out and prisoners in. Other than that, Xxarxaxxiox just let the residents of the Wasteworld destroy each other. But these two Kuroninjas were able to stay undetected, since there were so many layers in the Wasteworld.

The first of these Kuroninjas was Kuroninja the Destroyer, of Earth 1000. He wore black armor with a gold chestplate and a red visor. In the middle of the chestplate was a large, red crystal which gave Kuroninja the Destroyer his power. Kuroninja the Destroyer was also the protege of the other Kuroninja, whose name was Akuma no Kuroninja.

Akuma no Kuroninja was from Earth 666, and he was the most evil Kuroninja in the entire Multiverse, even more evil than Akuroninja of Earth 4. Akuma no Kuroninja wore burgundy robes and carried a red staff with three prongs. He also had glowing, bright red eyes beneath the mask he wore.

"The plan is going perfectly," Akuma no Kuroninja said. "Soon, the Multiverse will be put in its place."

"Are you sure this is a good idea, master?" Kuroninja the Destroyer said.

"Of course it is, Destroyer," Akuma no Kuroninja said. "This is all for the greater good."

"The greater good?" Kuroninja the Destroyer asked.

"Yes," Akuma no Kuroninja said. "Do I look like a bad guy?"

Suddenly, the Kudaiter that fought Kuroninja and Kuronindragon ran over to Akuma no Kuroninja.

"What?" Akuma no Kuroninja said.

"The Kuroninjas of Earth 1 and Earth 69 found out about your machine," the Kudaiter said.

"In the case," Akuma no Kuroninja said, "I have prepared for this. I have hired some mercenaries to take care of Kuroninja in case he found out about my plan. Destroyer, go to them and tell them that the target has arrived."

"Yes, master," Kuroninja the Destroyer said. He walked through a portal and left.


	2. The Butterfly Effect

Darkprism was the Outer Realm of Lawful Evil in the Kuroninja Multiverse. Known for its smooth, dark, and monochrome walls in black and purple, it contained various villains from all over the Kuroninja Multiverse. Some of them had become Darkprism guards, while others were inmates of the prison in purple prison uniforms. There wasn't that much light except for on the outside areas of the enormous structure, which came from a blue-violet sky.

Kuroninja and Kuronindragon had found a portal room in the Clockwork Dimension which led them to Darkprism.

"Ah, Darkprism," Kuroninja said. "I remember going here once. Despite the purple everywhere, I don't really like this place."

"We need to find evildoers that can help us," Kuronindragon said. "We need at least six of them so we can get past whatever's guarding the power sources in that dimension-breaking machine."

"I know," Kuroninja said, "but there's so many people in Darkprism, and most of them don't like me. Look, there are some guards coming at us right now."

Some Darkprism guards walked up to Kuroninja and Kuronindragon. They wore light, pitch black armor with purple visors. All of them carried spears with purple spearheads made of energy. The Darkprism guards pointed their spears at Kuroninja.

"I told you so," Kuroninja said to Kuronindragon.

"What business do you have in Darkprism?" the Darkprism guard asked.

"We're here to visit someone's cell," Kuronindragon said.

"We can't just let _anyone_ visit a prisoner," the guard said. "You're not planning on breaking them out, are you?" The guards all moved closer to Kuroninja and Kuronindragon, ready to attack.

"Wait!" Kuronindragon said. "We were sent by Horologius." He then showed the guards the Kuroninja Gears as proof, because gear-shaped objects were Holorogius' thing.

"Oh, sorry about that!" the guard said. "We'll let you explore the place. Whose cell do you want to visit?"

"It's your choice," Kuronindragon said to Kuroninja.

"Where is Yodonna?" Kuroninja said.

"Follow us," the guard said.

* * *

The Darkprism guards were escorting Kuroninja and Kuronindragon through the halls of Darkprism Prison. Suddenly, one of them got shot down from far away and turned into a mud ball.

"What was that?" Kuroninja said.

"Over there!" Kuronindragon said. He pointed to a figure standing one floor higher than where he and Kuroninja were. The figure wore a green, crocodile-like hood and carried a hunting rifle.

"That's Shadon, a mercenary from Yodonheim!" Kuronindragon said. "What's he doing here? I thought he went to the Underworld when he died!"

"Forget it!" Kuroninja said. "We've got to get to Yodonna's cell before he finds us!"

Kuroninja and Kuronindragon ran from Shadon as he continued shooting at them and the Darkprism guards. They continued running, but then someone ran past the two Kuroninjas and took them down with a slice from a ninja sword. The one who attacked Kuroninja and Kuronindragon them moved in front of them, revealing herself as Butterfly Ninja Benikiba. She was joined by Shadon and an armored Kuroninja with a golden chestplate and a red visor.

"Kuroninja the Destroyer..." Kuronindragon said. "It was you who was behind all this! But why? What do you have to gain from letting the Multiverse fall in the hands of Tojitendo?"

"It is all part of my master's plan," Kuroninja the Destroyer said. "And now, it's time to finish you off!"

Suddenly, Kuroninja the Destroyer was hit by a throwing knife. He turned around and saw Dark Kuroninja, the current Darkprism Ranger and Kuroninja of Earth 712. Dark Kuroninja wore black armor with dark purple accents, and he also used knives in his attacks. Dark Kuroninja started attacking Kuroninja the Destroyer, allowing Kuroninja and Kuronindragon to escape.

As Kuroninja and Kuronindragon got away from the mercenaries, they ended up near a cell. Inside the cell was a girl in blue ninja gear.

"Hey you," the girl said. "Can you let me out of this cell?"

"Ok," Kuroninja said, hoping that he could create a diversion and distract the mercenaries. He opened the cell doors, releasing the ninja in blue, who immediately recognized Kuroninja, and Kuroninja knew who she was too.

"Hey, you're Kuroninja!" the girl said.

"Kaze no Shizuka?" Kuroninja asked. "How did you end up here, in Darkprism?"

"You two know each other?" Kuronindragon said.

"I once fought against Dark Shadow," Kuroninja said, "but that was years ago."

"This isn't the first time Kaze no Shizuka was trapped in a cell," Shizuka said, "but at least this one is better."

"There's some mercenaries after us," Kuroninja said, "so we've got to get out of here! Would you like to go with us?"

"Of course!" Shizuka said. She joined Kuroninja's side as the three of them headed for Yodonna's cell. Yodonna was in her cell, wearing the purple Darkprism prison uniform. Kuroninja approached the cell.

"What do you want?" Yodonna asked.

"We're here to break you out," Kuroninja said.

"Not interested," Yodonna said. "I've already fulfilled my purpose to Master Yodon."

Kuroninja was tempted to spoil what happened to Emperor Yodon, but he stopped himself.

"Listen, Yodonna," Kuroninja said. "We need your help. There's a big machine in the Multiverse that's draining the energy from it, and we're looking for villains that can help us stop this machine."

"Fine, I'll join your team," Yodonna said, "but I'm not doing this for you." She revealed that she was hiding her Yodon Changer under her prison uniform the whole time. Yodonna transformed and used her power to destroy the cell door.

"Alright," Kuroninja said. "We've got two, and now we need four more."

Suddenly, Kuroninja the Destroyer arrived with Benikiba and Shadon standing next to him.

"You thought you could get away from us?" Kuroninja the Destroyer said. "You are no match for the forces of _good_."

Kuroninja the Destroyer got out his laser sword, which had a red blade and a gold handle. He then charged at Kuroninja and the others.

"I'll handle this," Kuronindragon said. He got out his green-bladed sword and charged straight at Kuroninja the Destroyer. Kuronindragon specialized in duels, because he had the power to put himself on the same level as his opponent in a duel, making it a fair fight with a 50-50 chance of winning. As for Kuroninja, Shizuka of the Wind, and Yodonna, they focused on fighting against the other two mercenaries.

* * *

Yodonna and Shadon stared each other down the moment they both locked eyes.

"Hello, Yodonna. I never though we would be meeting each other outside Emperor Yodon's head."

"Shadon..." Yodonna said. "Somehow, we ended up as enemies."

"It doesn't have to be like that," Shadon said. "What would you have to gain from siding with Kuroninja?"

"I have no idea," Yodonna said. "I'm thinking of using him somehow. But enough talk. Let's see how strong we've become in the afterlife."

As Yodonna and Shadon began fighting each other, Shizuka and Kuroninja were focused on Benikiba. The two of them tried to fight against her, but they were no match for her advanced ninja skills. Shizuka was pushed aside, while Benikiba charged at Kuroninja and put him against a corner.

"It's time to finish this," Benikiba said. She got out her sword and looked at Kuroninja in the eyes as she prepared to slice Kuroninja down. However, she began to hesitate after looking directly at Kuroninja in the eyes. This allowed Kuroninja to escape.

Kuroninja saw Yodonna dodging Shadon's shots from his sniper rifle. He ran at Shadon and took him down from behind, allowing Yodonna to run at Shadon and kick him in the face. Kuroninja then finished Shadon off with a shadowy strike from his sword. After seeing Kuroninja use a shadow-themed attack on Shadon, Yodonna had made up her mind.

"Hey, Kuroninja," Yodonna said. "I've decided to help you with whatever you were doing."

"Didn't you already join the team?" Kuroninja said. Suddenly, he remembered that Kuronindragon was still fighting Kuroninja the Destroyer. Shizuka got back up and walked over to Kuroninja.

"We've got to help Kuronindragon," Kuroninja said.

Kuronindragon was fighting against Kuroninja the Destroyer in a duel. Kuroninja the Destroyer felt like he was about to lose, but then he saw an obsidian pillar nearby. Kuroninja the Destroyer slammed his head onto the pillar, which started to crumble. The stone from the pillar collapsed and fell on Kuronindragon. Kuroninja the Destroyer then opened a portal and left Darkprism.

Kuroninja, Yodonna, and Kaze no Shizuka arrived, noticing that Kuronindragon was trapped in a pile of stone. One of his hands was sticking out, and it held the three Kuroninja Gears given to him by Horologius.

"Too late..." Kuronindragon said. "Kuroninja...you must go on without me...take these Kuroninja Gears...the fate of the Kuroninja Multiverse rests on your shoulders!"

Kuronindragon gave Kuroninja the gears and fainted. Kuroninja grasped them tightly and put them where he kept his own Kuroninja Gears.

"Don't worry, Kuronindragon." Kuroninja said. "I won't let Tojitendo or Kuroninja the Destroyer destroy the Multiverse." He turned to Shizuka and Yodonna.

"This is only the beginning," Kuroninja said. "We need to find four more villains who can join our team."

"I could split Shizuka into 5 different people," Yodonna said.

"Maybe something less painful?" Shizuka said. "Kaze no Shizuka doesn't trust that plan."

"We're also going into the Wasteworld," Kuroninja said. "It's very dangerous, and we'll need more than five Dark Shadow clones to survive that dimension. If only there was some kind of way we could find more villains for our team..."

Suddenly, a man in a black suit and purple tie walked up to Kuroninja. He wore a great helm which concealed his face from everyone.

"I heard you needed some more villains for your team," the man in the suit said.


End file.
